


Stay a Little Longer

by SchmetterlingMaus



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmetterlingMaus/pseuds/SchmetterlingMaus
Summary: 5x Nigel inadvertently holds Wally and the one time he holds him on purpose
Relationships: Wallabee Beetles/Nigel Uno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stay a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot Complete
> 
> Sometimes cute things come to me... sometimes I actually write them down....
> 
> But I really need to start working on my original projects again, so-
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Nigel?” Wally stood at the tent opening in shorts, a t-shirt and bare feet. A cold breeze entered the tent around his friend.

Nigel immediately lowered the flashlight shining the light on Wally’s chest instead of his face, before turning the light off altogether. “What’s going on, Wally? It’s late.” 

“I… I can’t sleep,” Wally stated. He remained at the entrance letting all sorts of mosquitoes and other bugs into the scarred sleep space.

Nigel moved over and patted his mat. “Get in and close up before I wake up with an iron deficiency from all the bug bites draining my blood.”

Wally hopped to it, zipping the tent back up and crawling over the mat to fall onto the bedding beside him. Nigel pulled the sheets up over them and Wally quickly settled into the small space allotted him. 

“Thanks, mate.” Wally yawned and settled in farther, like a yappy little poodle finding his space in bed. 

He believed the real reason his best friend had a hard time sleeping had something to do with the campfire stories. The kids were really revved up tonight and the stories were a cross between Urban Legends and horror movies mangled into new fiction. 

Nigel waited a handful of seconds, listening to Wally’s steady breathing before he fell asleep. When he woke up again, it was due to extreme heat. Once he was fully alert did he realize he had a very cuddly Wallabee wrapped around his body as if he were a body pillow.

Wally had his head resting on his shoulder. One hand was tucked between their bodies and his free hand was tossed over Nigel’s stomach, dangerously close to his achingly hard woody. He released a steady, relieved breath that this couldn’t get any more awkward. 

“Wally?” He tried to gently shake his best friend awake. His best friend was in no way interested in waking.

Once the tension left his body, he was aware how good Wally’s weight felt pressed against his body. He liked how his best friend smelled like coconut sunblock and citrus shampoo. And if he was being honest, he liked the feel of Wally’s hardness pressed into his thigh.

“Wally?” Nigel whispered.

Wally stirred, nosing against his shirt for a second. “I love you.”

The words were soft, almost jumbled with sleep, but Nigel heard them correctly. Wally just said something they’d never said before, but he always felt. The bad thing was, he was still sleeping when he said it. It could hardly be taken as gospel.

He was going to stay awake so when Wally woke up, they could talk about this.

At least that _was_ the plan, but he woke up disappointed about two things; he fell asleep and Wally was already gone from the tent. 

Cor Blimey!

oOo

“I’m not getting in there,” Wally growled at the edge of the lake in swim trunk. His curly, white-blond hair brushed the edge of his chin, a mess of curls that made him look like he belonged on the beach.

“You trust me, right?” Nigel asked. His tried not to curl his toes into the cool mud. It wasn’t quite summer and this early in the morning, the water would be cold. 

Wally sighed. “Yeah. Always.”

Nigel gave his hand and it took a second, but Wally placed his hand into it, allowing himself to get lead into the water. Only when the water got past their shins, did he step closer to Nigel and grasped his arm with both hands. Nigel instantly flexed, then regretted what it might look like. If Wally noticed, he didn’t say anything as his language got colorful. 

Nigel didn’t mind Wally standing this close. In fact, he’d thought a lot about it since the last time he felt his best friend pressed this close against him. When they were deep enough in the water, he tried to get Wally’s hold to loosen enough for him to setup how they’d be swimming. 

“Not ready,” Wally said, nearly bringing them both sliding over the rocks and straight under the water.

Nigel caught them last minute, only to have Wally panic and plaster skintight to him. He wrapped both arms around Wally to better balance them, then realized Wally held just as tightly. “We’re going to need our arms and legs to swim.” 

“I know this new candy shop that opened. What are the chances I can get you to go there instead?” Wally tried. His eyes never left the water. In fact, Nigel even wondered if it occurred to Wally how they were standing together.

“You’re not bribing me out of this one. You need to learn how to swim. Next year we’re going to be junior higher and there’s going to be pool parties and really hot chicks. Don’t you want to know how to swim so the girls will be interested?” Even as Nigel said it, he wanted to take it back. He didn’t want Wally interesting in anyone but him. It was stupid. 

“Parties, Nigel? Really? I’m going to be busy with sports,” Wally said.

“Learn how to swim, Wally,” Nigel said, finally getting Wally to let go of him. At arm’s length distance, he stared his friend in the eyes, but his attention dipped down to those pink, teeth worried lips that made them swollen and full. “You have nothing to worry about. I’m right here. I’m just going to position you, so your stomach is on my arms.”

It took a second to position his friend. It took most of the afternoon with the sun finally warming their shoulders before it was apparent, Wally understood the semantics on swimming. 

oOo

The warm sunlight reflected off the benches and straight into Nigel’s eyes. He leaned back on the bleacher bench right behind him and felt his eyes drifting shut. The air hummed with insect and the world was quiet beyond the clap of baseballs against the bat.

He was starting to close his eyes when he heard a shout. He jumped to his feet, alert. He jumped over the railing and ran over where a crowd started to form. 

He had the sinking feeling in his gut long before he managed to make it to the ground and push past them. Wally was laying on the ground, unconscious. 

“What happened?” He dropped to his knees and drew Wally’s head into his lap. There was already a sizable goose-egg bump on his forehead, stretching the skin and turning purple. 

“The ball hit his head,” a jock answered. Randy or Brady… some name that ended with “dy.” He saw the kid around school, but they were in different class blocks. 

“Sam went to get ice,” another jock, this time he didn’t know the kid beyond seeing him at practice, answered as if he’d know who Sam was. 

There were two kids on the phone, talking with the emergency. Their voices were a little louder than everyone else’s. Nigel held Wally to his body. His friend was heavy when he was dead weight. It didn’t help that over the summer, he’d started to bulk up. It was lean weight, but it made him solid.

Wally started to stir. “Wha?”

He slurred the word.

“Calm down. The ambulance will be here in a second,” Nigel said.

“I don’t need an ambulance.” Still slurred, but he was speaking a little more clearly. He was growing alert too, but when he tried to sit up, he winced and laid back down in Nigel’s arms.

“Yeah, I think that goose bump on your head says differently. You’ve been unconscious for a few minutes. They need to make sure you don’t have a concussion.” Nigel tried to be the voice of reason. Sometimes, when he was lucky, Wally actually adhered to his advice. 

He doubled his hold on his best friend, wanting to push the blond’s hair away from his face, but with so many people watching, he didn’t want to share a _moment_ with strangers. Wally stared up at him with hazy, green eyes and it left him concerned. 

“I feel like I’m going to vomit,” he spoke the last in almost a whisper.

“Do it if you need to. No one is going to judge you,” Nigel said, finally giving in and moving Wally’s hair off his face. He wanted to kiss his forehead, nose and lips. It wasn’t the first time he thought about this.

oOo

Wally laid across his bed in the semi-dark room with dusty light coming in through the blinds. From that dingy light, he could see that Wally’s eyes were clearly red from crying. His face was pale and cheeks streaked from tears. It broke his heart. 

“Hey.” Nigel scooted onto the edge of the bed. When Wally didn’t acknowledge him, he scooted closer until they were side by side, almost touching. It reminded him of his childhood spending the night in said bed, both of them so sweaty that they kicked the bedsheets off. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“What is there to talk about?” Wally huffed. He shifted ever so slightly which left the both of them now touching. 

“Your mom and dad’s div—”

“Stop.” Wally broke down, shivering with his barely contained sadness. It was clear his world was crashing. 

“It’s okay. We don’t need to talk.” Nigel reached over and patted his best friend’s arm.

Wally curled in on him, dropping an arm over his side and balling into his chest. He didn’t expect the massive ball of heat. “How can they do this? How can love just die?” 

He pushed Wally’s long hair from his face. He’d been growing it all through freshmen year. It’d gotten down to his shoulders and was as soft as the blond curls looked. 

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t die for everyone. People grow old together.” He rubbed slow circles on Wally’s back, trying to comfort him the best way possible. He wanted to kiss his best friend’s head. 

“I don’t want to live in a world where love isn’t forever,” Wally sobbed, burying his face into Nigel’s shoulder. 

He wrapped both arms around him and started rocking his best friend, trying to comfort him. Despite Wally’s sudden broadness, he still fit in his arms perfectly; like he’d been born to fit against him. It always felt like a missing puzzle piece was coming together when it had to do with Wally; the sleep overs, the study groups, the late night dinners and movie binges. Wally just fit in his life like they were soulmates.

“I promise you, Wally. Some people will love their significant other forever.” It was the closest way to say, _I love you_.

oOo

“I have two crazy scary movies! Both are Japanese horror! The reviews say they’re the scariest movies out there.” Wally announced, coming straight through the front door with disks in his hand.

“You know how you are with scary movies.” Nigel tried to ignore the way Wally waved the movies in front of his face and finally gave up. He snapped them out of his best friend’s hand and looked at the titles. _Ringo_ and _Missed Call._

He was not going to spend the entire night awake because Wally was too scared to turn the lights off and sleep. He could already imagine how the night would go if he gave in. Which he had no intention of doing.

“Come on! You don’t want to be the only kid in school who hasn’t watched these movies, right? We’ll have nothing to talk about at the lunch table. I know for a fact Abby, Hoagie and Kuki already watched them. Come on! Please!” Wally pushed.

Nigel sighed. This begging side of Wally was far worse than the scaredy-cat Wally. “Okay. Fine.”

It took less than twenty minutes into the film before Wally started jumping at everything. He kept glancing away from the television to watch the shadows dance across the walls. 

“If it’s too scary for you, we can turn the movie off,” Nigel said.

Wally huffed. “What makes you think I’m scared?”

Nigel debated mentioning that Wally had slowly inched his way across the couch and now sat with their knees touching. The movie wasn’t even that scary. Sure it was Japanese horror, something supernatural, but who believed in the supernatural into their teens? He’d been to tons of haunted houses and that didn’t scare him. He was beyond getting scared over peddely thumps and bumps.

“Do you want me to at least turn the lights on?” Nigel asked.

Wally huffed at him again, but the next big scare sent Wally right into his lap, or mostly his legs thrown over his lap. He dropped his arm around Wally who didn’t criticize the touching. When he realized Wally wasn’t going to just move, he settled in, actually not minding the horror movies so much. 

With the strength he possessed, he pulled Wally closer to his side. 

oOo

“Mate, you’re so sunburned,” Wally said, nudging him in the arm as they got in line for the Ferris Wheel. The sun had long gone down and the cool air from the ocean moved inland. 

“You’re burned too. Why didn’t we think to bring sunscreen?” Nigel groaned. He could feel it. His skin was tight and hot.

“Stop being such an old fuddy-duddy. Who are you? My grandpa?” Wally slid ahead of him when they were escorted to the bench seat for the Ferris Wheel.

It was the last day of school in their Junior Year and they decided to ditch. Nigel hadn’t planned to spend all day at the fair, but they had limitless ride bands on their wrists and it didn’t look like either of them were ready to call it a day. 

“I had perfect attendance until now. Thank you. I’ll never get that reward,” Nigel said. Small talk really. The attendance thing was hardly an issue. He would rather spend a day away from the world, in Wallabee’s company. He loved his best friend more than he’d ever admit.

The ride started upward, away from the lights below to a part of the sky that was much darker. The wheel stopped twice before getting to the very top. From this vantage point, they could see past the fair and towards the freeway. 

Wally shivered. “Fucking cold up here.”

“Want me to hold you?” Nigel huffed, kidding obviously.

“Maybe.” The comment held not an ounce of humor. He kept his eyes straight forward.

Nigel stared for only a second longer before putting his arm around Wally. He didn’t expect his best friend to scoot closer up against him. 

“That’s better, thanks,” Wally mumbled. His cheeks turned bright pink and he still wouldn’t look at Nigel.

That’s when it dawned on him; Wally felt it too. Everything inside him screamed to kiss him, so he went against all his better judgement and caught Wally’s chin, drawing him into a very chaste kiss. Wally sunk closer into his side and opened his lips. He took the silent offer, deepening the kiss.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it, warming each other like this, but they didn’t pull away from each other until the ride started to descend. Wally laughed first. It was a sound of deep relief, something Nigel felt to the core of his being.

“I wanted to do that for a long time now,” Nigel admitted.

“Me too,” Wally agreed. His cheeks were so pink now and it had nothing to do with the cold air, because neither of them could be _that_ cold after that kiss. 

Nigel felt hot. He also felt energized and ready to fly. “So… Not to jump the gun or anything, but it feels like we’ve been dating for a while. Can we make this official?”

Wally started chuckling again. “Yeah. I think it’d make sense to uh… you know, make this official.”

“Good. I’m going to take you to dinner now,” Nigel informed as the bar was lifted and they got off the ride.

He caught Wally when his best friend swayed. Wally leaned in on him again, closer than he expected his best friend to be. Maybe he really didn’t care who knew they were together. It made his heart soar. 

Without a doubt; this was forever.


End file.
